¡Un Día de Cuidados!
by RossyStyles
Summary: Konoha se prepara para un evento que se llevara a cabo en menos de 24 horas. Y 4 de los shinobis más importantes han desaparecido, nadie sabe donde están. sólo sus hijos. Pero ellos han jurado solemnemente no decir nada. (Mi primer One-shot) n.n


_**Esta historia nació al ver unas imagenes super tiernas que vi en diferentes grupos de Facebook, y me dije ¿Por qué no? **_

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, si fueran míos, Itachi y Neji nunca hubieran muerto. u.u La trama es de mi total autoría n.n**_

**_Sin más que decir,_**

**_Enjoy it! _**

* * *

**¡Un Día de Cuidado! **

By:

RossyStyles

.

.

La aldea escondida entre las hojas era todo un caos.

Los aldeanos desde tempranas horas de la mañana iban de un lado al otro, engalanando las calles, limpiando sus puestos, desempolvando sus mejores galas para el evento que tomaría lugar esa noche. Todo tenía que salir a pedir de boca, después de todo, un aniversario como ese no era cualquier cosa. No, era nada más y nada menos que el décimo aniversario del fin de la 4° guerra ninja. Y todos los shinobis importantes de las diferentes naciones vendrían a celebrarlo esa noche. En una gran fiesta que darían los Kages de la alianza shinobi, y que tenía como sede a Konoha. Era el evento del año.

Sólo había un problema.

El Hokage había desaparecido.

Y no sólo él.

También su esposa.

Su mejor amigo, quien tomo co-protagonismo en la victoria final.

Y su mejor amiga, esposa de su mejor amigo.

Resultado: 4 de los shinobis más importantes de la aldea no estaban donde deberían estar.

¿A dónde habían ido? Los chunin y Jounin junto con los ambus llevaban horas buscándolos. Algunos de sus amigos más cercanos habían tomado parte en la búsqueda, ya habían ido a buscarlos en sus respectivas casas, en los lugares donde frecuentaban sin éxito alguno. No había a quien más preguntar, ni siquiera a sus hijos.

Ah, había olvidado mencionar, esos enanos del diablo también habían desaparecido.

En cualquier otro momento hubiera sido normal pensar que cada familia había salido a tomar unos días de descanso, como unas vacaciones. Es decir, sólo había que ver cuán duro trabajaba el Hokage para saber que se merecían unos cuantos días de relajación.

Pero como era una fecha tan importante, esa idea fue rápidamente descartada, esa fiesta llevaba tiempo en la mente del Hokage y su empeño porque saliera todo bien era su prioridad. Y Naruto puede que sea, torpe, despistado, olvidadizo y todo lo que quieran, pero nunca irresponsable, ni se echaba para atrás en su palabra.

Sólo quedaba seguir con la búsqueda. El tiempo apremiaba.

.

.

_**Esa misma mañana, horas más antes. **_

\- Naruto, el Mizukage confirmo la asistencia de los nuevos 7 espadachines de la niebla. Quiere que hoy se den a conocer ante todos.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Cuántos son? –preguntó el Hokage naranja de Konoha sin levantar la mirada mientras removía los papeles sobre su escritorio.

\- 7, tarado. –respondió, su consejero mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

\- Oh, cierto, ´ttebayo.

\- Además, Gaara llegara dentro de 2 horas, con otros shinobis de Suna.

\- Aja, Iré a recibirlos.

\- También la tsuchikage solicito un hospedaje especial para su abuelo.

\- Kuso, ¿también tengo que encargarme del viejo Onoki? –lo miró con desesperación. Llevaba horas sin dormir, de hecho, no había ido a dormir a casa, había llamado a Hinata para decirle que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde.

Shikamaru lo miro con una disculpa grabada en la cara.

\- Y también…

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! –explotó por fin.

\- Hinata está esperando afuera.

\- ¿Qué esperas para hacerla pasar? –gritó, por fin alguien que le daría algo de paz. Que mejor compañía que su dulce Hinata.

Obedeciendo, Shikamaru se dirigió hacia la puerta. Haciendo pasar a la esposa del Hokage y a sus dos retoños que venían con ella.

\- Naruto-kun. –saludo Hinata acercándose a él para darle un beso en los labios.

\- ¡Oto-san! –gritó la pequeña Himawari. Abriendo sus brazos para que su padre la cargara.

\- Viejo. –Saludó Bolt desde la puerta.

\- Decidieron venir –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, sólo una noche y había extrañado a su familia, incluso las travesuras de su hijo mayor.

\- Te hemos traído el desayuno, no has comido nada desde ayer. –respondió Hinata.

\- Genial, unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad es todo lo que…

¡Boom! La puerta fue abierta con violencia.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! Esa no es manera de entrar a la oficina del Hokage. –reclamó su esposa llamándole la atención.

\- Sólo es el dobe, Sakura. –respondió el pelinegro, rodando los ojos.

\- Lo que me faltaba, ahora también el Teme. –dijo con depresión Naruto.

\- No vendría aquí a perder mi tiempo si no fuera por algo importante.

\- Buenos días Sasuke-kun, Sakura, Sarada-chan. –saludó Hinata mirando a la familia Uchiha.

\- Buenos días, Hinata, buenos días, niños.

\- Sí, sí, buenas a todos. Estamos bien, ustedes también. Qué bueno, A lo que vinimos, tenemos problemas, dobe -Sasuke no se andaba por las ramas.

\- Se trata de la misión secreta en aquella aldea misteriosa, aquella que estaba dando mucho de qué hablar por las desapariciones de niños –Completó Sakura.

Todos tomaron asiento.

\- ¿Qué averiguaron? ¿Lograron encontrar a los responsables? –preguntó Naruto interesado, aquella misteriosa desaparición de niños había dado mucho dolores de cabeza, había enviado a mucho shinobis y habían vuelto sin mucho éxito, hasta que decidió enviar a sus mejores amigos a investigar.

\- No, cuando llegamos ya se había ido. Logramos encontrar sus guaridas y a los niños también, Sakura ya los envió al orfanato, donde están siendo tratados, el problema es… el por qué lo habían secuestrados. –contó Sasuke.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Estaban siendo utilizados como experimentos, todos muestran signos de ese tipo. –Sakura se veía decaída, ver ese estado de esos niños no había sido nada fácil.

\- ¡Maldición! –Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, los problemas eran de nunca acabar - ¿Qué tipo de experimento?

\- Espera, Naruto-kun. Los niños no deberían escuchar estas cosas. –dijo Hinata, mirando a Bolt, Sarada y Himawari.

\- Hinata tiene razón. No deberían saber esto. –concordó Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó molesto Bolt, si había algo que odiaba era ser dejado de lado.

\- Porque son cosas que le conciernen a los mayores, ahora salgan. –ordenó Sasuke.

\- Pero… Oto-san. –Sarada también quería saber, la historia estaba demasiado buena.

\- Obedece, Sarada. Todos, salgan.

Himawari tomó la mano de Sarada para salir, pero Bolt, siendo tan terco como Naruto, se quedó parado donde estaba.

\- ¡Yo quiero saber, dattebassa! –dijo, obstinado y cruzándome de brazos.

\- Bolt… -trató de razonar Naruto.

\- Permítanme –Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y agarrando a Bolt de la chaqueta, lo lanzo fuera de la oficina, cerrando la puerta en las narices de los niños.

\- Problema resuelto. –todos lo miraron con una gota en la frente.

\- Siempre tan tierno, Teme.

\- Hmp.

Afuera de la oficina el pequeño niño rubio maldecía por el mal trato.

\- ¡Por eso odio a los adultos, ´ttebassa! Se creen con derecho a guardarse todo.

\- Ya cállate, Bolt. Que ruidoso eres.

\- Onii-chan. Cálmate.

\- Bien que quieres saber, Sarada. Por eso estás tan pegada a la puerta. –le señalo con el dedo, la pequeña Uchiha se separó unos centímetros, algo abochornada.

\- Este tema es algo que tenían muy ocupados a Oto-san y Oka-san. Sólo quiero saber. Así que cállate ya.

Los 3 niños apegaron sus orejas a la puerta. Escuchando lo que los mayores decían.

.

.

\- ¿Y lo pensaban utilizar como arma? –preguntaba Naruto.

\- Eso es lo que suponemos. Por ese motivo destruimos el resto, sólo hemos traído una muestra con nosotros, planeo investigarla a fondo –Sakura no podía ocultar su entusiasmo ante tal hallazgo.

\- Sakura, cariño, eres consciente de la procedencia de esto. –le cuestionó Sasuke.

\- Lo soy, pero… es por motivos científicos, no planeo usarlo. Hubiera sido más fácil encontrar a los responsables, pero por desgracia, no se encontraban.

\- La sorpresa que se llevaran cuando vean que no queda nada del lugar, mandare a unos ambus a que estén pendientes y los capturen, con las coordenadas de la zona será suficiente. –Naruto sonaba feliz, el problema se solucionaría en cuanto lo responsables fueran capturados, un pesar menos. – Bien, donde está el arma.

\- Lo trae Sasuke-kun –respondió Sakura.

\- ¿Teme?

\- Hmp, está… ¿Dónde está? –Sasuke parecía buscar algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No está en mi bolsillo.

\- ¿Lo traías en el bolsillo? –gritó Naruto.

\- Es el lugar más seguro.

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre guardar un arma tan peligrosa en el bolsillo?! Y así me dices dobe, teme.

\- No me digas, Teme, dobe.

\- ¡Baka!

\- ¡Usuratonkachi!

\- Mejor cállense los dos y comencemos a buscar. –Sakura comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar.

\- Sakura tiene razón. ¿De qué forma es? –preguntó Hinata.

\- Es una botella de vidrio con un líquido azul brillante.

\- ¿Una botella? –cuestionó Naruto.

.

.

\- ¿Una botella? –repitió Sarada.

\- Creo que lo que buscan es ¡esto! –exclamó Bolt de manera triunfante, levantando la botella en alto.

\- ¿Onii-chan, de donde lo sacaste? –Himawari lo miraba asombrada.

\- Se lo saque a tío Sasuke sin que se dé cuenta antes de que me aventara fuera de manera tan cariñosa.

\- ¡Tarado! ¡Devuélvelo! –Sarada se veía enfadada, no quería que su padre se molestara con ella por culpa del idiota de Bolt.

\- No, es mío, yo lo conseguí limpiamente.

\- Lo robaste limpiamente, ahora devuélvelo.

\- No.

\- Dámelo –dijo Sarada agarrando el frasco.

\- Que no. –dijo Bolt, sin soltarlo.

\- Que sí. –Sarada jalaba hacia su lado

\- Que no. – Bolt hacía lo mismo.

\- ¡Shanaro! – Grito la pelinegra utilizando su fuerza hereditaria, jalo tan fuerte hacia atrás que su cuerpo choco contra la puerta y la abrió, logrando que Bolt soltara la botella, pero ella también. Al darse la vuelta vio como 4 pares de ojos los miraban en el suelo y como el envase se estrellaba contra el piso de la oficina desasiéndose. El contenido líquido se volvió gaseoso al contacto con el aire y envolvió a los 4 adultos de la habitación en un misterioso humo azul.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la pequeña Uchiha poniéndose de pie.

Al desvanecerse ese humo, los 3 pequeños vieron como sus padres tenían la apariencia de…

\- ¡BEBÉS! ¡LOS HEMOS TRANSFORMADOS EN BEBÉS!

Cuatro adorables bebés los estaban mirando con curiosidad desde el suelo.

\- Mira lo que hiciste, Sarada.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Quién fue el idiota que robo la botella?

\- ¿Quién fue la pesada que trato de quitármelo?

\- ¿Quién fue el estúpido que no quería entregarlo?

\- Al final, la culpa lo tiene tu padre, el trajo esa botella aquí, y fue muy lento como para no darse cuenta quien se lo quito.

\- Serás…

\- ¡Son tan lindos! –Himawari se veía encantada, miraba a su mami y lo linda que lucía de bebé, intentó tomarla en brazos, pero al ser tan pequeña cayó hacia atrás con bebé-Hinata encima. – mami…

\- Mamá, papá, ¿Por qué? -Sarada estaba dividida, en parte quería golpear a Bolt por lo que hizo, pero tenía que reconocer que Himawari tenía razón, - ¿Por qué se ven tan lindos? –dijo, tomando en brazos a sus padres con dificultad.

Bolt miraba a las chicas desconcertado.

\- Oigan, deberíamos pensar que hacer, si alguien viene y los ve…

\- ¡Es cierto! –Exclamó Sarada alarmada – justo hoy vienen personas importantes para una fecha importante, no pueden verlos así.

\- ¿Te imaginas como explicaríamos que el Hokage no puede atenderlos porque todavía no sabe ir solito al baño? –cuestionó Bolt.

\- Mejor toma a tu padre que está allá tirado, ayuda a Hima-chan con tu mamá y vámonos de aquí. Pero con cuidado No deben vernos.

\- ¿A dónde iremos, Sarada-chan? –preguntó Himawari con su madre en brazos.

\- Al barrio Uchiha, nadie buscara allí.

.

.

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual.

El caos estaba en Konoha como también en el solitario barrio Uchiha.

Llanto multiplicado por 4 era lo que se escuchaba en una de las casas.

\- ¡Shuuu! –cállense ya. Nos descubrirán. Duérmanse ¿Qué eso no es lo que hacen los bebés? –imploraba Bolt meciendo de manera tosca a su bebé-padre quien no cesaba de llorar.

\- Así no es como debes mecerlo, entonces nunca dormirá.

Llevaban horas tratando de dormir a esas 4 pequeñas criaturas para poder pensar en cómo solucionar el problema, pero estaban lejos de querer dormirse.

\- Tal vez tengan hambre. –comentó Himawari, sobándose su estómago, ella ni siquiera había desayunado.

\- Tienes razón, Hima-chan. Cuiden a mis padres por mí, -dijo Sarada, poniendo a los bebés en el sofá - iré a buscar leche para darles de comer.

\- ¿pero cómo si no tenemos biberones? –le preguntó Bolt, hastiado.

\- Mi… mi mamá aún guarda mis cosas de bebé en el armario –contestó Sarada un tanto sonrojada. – me… menos mal. Ahora nos servirán.

\- ¿La pequeña Sarada todavía le teme al coco?

\- ¡Cállate y cuida a los bebés! –gritó mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Bien… - Bolt se volteó hacia los pequeños - ahora yo estoy al mando, ´ttebassa, y harán todo lo que yo diga, ¿entendieron?

Los 4 le devolvieron la mirada sin entender.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí.

\- Onii-chan, no sé si te entiendan.

\- Claro que sí, lo dicen todo con sus tiernas miradas de bebés.

Sarada volvió a los minutos con ropitas en sus brazos.

\- Encontré estas cosas también –dijo entregándoles dos pares de mamelucos de diferentes colores. Los hermanos la miraron desconcertados – otras cosas que mi mamá decidió guardar.

Comenzaron a quitarle las mantas con las que estaban envueltos y le pusieron las respectivas prendas. – mucho mejor. Iré a traer los biberones. –y volvió a salir de la habitación.

\- Onii-chan… ¿qué es ese olor? –preguntó Himawari tapándose la nariz. Bolt busco el origen de aquel desagradable aroma y descubrió que el olor venía de su bebé-padre.

\- ¡Se descompuso! –Gritó tomando a su padre en brazos - ¡Está podrido! ¡Himawari, papá se echó a perder! –dijo llorando de manera alarmante.

\- No se descompuso, tarado, recuerda que sólo fue al baño – dijo Sarada entrando con los biberones y otras cosas más.

\- Yo también voy al baño y no quedo con semejante olor, definitivamente no puede ir solo.

\- Deja el drama, tienes que cambiarlo. –dijo pasándole pañales y toallitas húmedas.

Bolt los tomó y la miró alzando las cejas.

\- ¿Esto también es…?

\- Del orfanato, cosas que compran para llevar al orfanato. –dijo con ganas de querer golpearlo.

\- Bien, toma Hima. –le paso las cosas a la pequeña peliazul.

\- Yo no sé hacerlo.

\- Oye, tú eres su hermano mayor, tú deberías saber.

\- Era Oka-san quien cambiaba a Hima, ´ttebassa.

\- Bueno, no tienes opción, hazlo.

\- pero, ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque es tu padre.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Hazlo! –gritaron ambas niñas.

\- Bien –trago saliva – allá vamos. – Con cuidado abrió el mameluco, sólo para ver un gran desastre - ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Se está desbordando!

\- ¡Ten cuidado, provocaras un desastre! –le gritó su amiga.

\- ¡Él es el desastre! ¡Nomas mira! ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede hacer algo tan vil? ¡Me supera!

\- ¡Cámbialo de una vez, Shanaro!

\- ¿Lo cambio por otro? –parecía esperanzado.

\- Tú… - dijo la pelinegra de manera tétrica.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Se supone que los padres hacen estas cosas y no los hijos, dattebassa.

Medio paquete de pañales después y toda una caja de toallitas húmedas el pequeño bebé-Naruto estaba limpio y siendo alimentado.

\- ¿Cuándo acabara este día? –lloraba Bolt.

\- Aun tenemos que descubrir como volverlos a la normalidad antes del festival. –le recordaba Sarada mientras se turnaba para alimentar a sus padres.

\- ¿Creen que recordaran todo esto? –preguntaba Himawari mientras alimentaba a su mamá sosteniéndola con cuidado. Bebé-Hinata parecía a punto de quedarse dormida.

\- Espero que no –dijo Sarada con temor, no quería sufrir la ira de sus padres. Miro a su madre, bebé-Sakura se veía tan tierna que no parecía ser capaz de dar miedo aun estando enojada. Claro que su madre en realidad no era una bebé, y si era capaz de dar miedo cuando se lo proponía. Ahora, si tan sólo supiera lo que ella y su padre sabían con respecto al misterio de esa botella… - ¡Eso es! La información está en torre del Hokage, en la oficina, mis padres debieron traer toda la información con ellos. Hay que ir por ello.

\- No podemos, no podemos salir y dejarlos solos, ni tampoco ir con ellos.

\- Uno de nosotros tendrá que hacerlo. –se miraron entre sí. Quien podría ir sin ser notados, a estas alturas, eran conscientes de que eran buscados por todos.

\- ¡Que vaya Hima-chan! –sugirió Bolt.

\- ¿Yo, Onii-chan?

\- Sí, Hima… podrás hacerlo, es como el juego de las escondidas que jugamos, pero esta vez tienes que correr hasta el punto marcado, sin esconderte en un solo lugar, tienes que ser rápida y llegar allí, sin que nadie te vea. ¿Entiendes?

\- ¡Suena divertido! –gritó alegre. Poniéndose de pie.

\- Escucha, Hima-chan, tendrás que buscar entre las cosas que están en la oficina. Lo más probable es que este en el escritorio de tío Naruto. Busca algo donde se vea la figura de la botella, ¿podrás hacerlo?

\- Himawari podrá hacerlo, ella es muy lista. –aseguró su hermano.

\- Bien, ve Hima-chan.

La pequeña Uzumaki salió saltando por la ventana, se veía tan hiperactiva al correr. Los chicos se acercaron para verla desaparecer entre las casas.

\- De verdad, por nuestro bien… espero que haya una solución. –rogaba Sarada.

\- Ya verás que sí –regresaron donde estaban los bebés, las niñas dormían tranquilas acurrucadas juntas, pero mientras ellas estaban en paz, bebé-Sasuke y bebé-Naruto estaban jalándose de los cabellos el uno al otro.

\- ¿Es que aun siendo bebés no pueden dejar de pelear? –preguntaron al unísono los dos niños. Separando a sus respectivos padres, que ya estaban comenzando a darse de a puñetitos.

\- Sabes… viéndolo de otra manera me dan ganas de tener un hermanito, creo que se lo pediré a mis padres –sonrió Sarada, mirando a Bolt, el cual era jalado de los pelos por el pequeño rubio en sus brazos.

\- Yo no sé si decir lo mismo –dijo con frustración. Mientras trataba que su bebé-padre le soltará el cabello.

Tiempo más tarde, después de mucho costarles hacerlos dormir. La pequeña Himawari volvió con un pergamino en el brazo.

\- Encontré esto, Sarada-chan, Onii-chan.

\- Hima-chan, ya era hora. Dime ¿alguien te vio?

\- Nadie, todos están como locos buscando a nuestros padres, menos el tío Kakashi, él estaba muy tranquilo leyendo su libro junto a un árbol.

\- Ese viejo nunca cambiara, ´ttebassa. –murmuró el pequeño Uzumaki.

Los niños se juntaron en la mesa de la sala. Al terminar de leerlo suspiraron de alivios.

\- Menos mal… el efecto sólo dura menos de un día. –dijo aliviada Sarada.

\- Entonces en cualquier momento volverán a la normalidad. Creí que era una pócima más peligrosa. –bufó Bolt.

\- Al parecer, aun no estaba perfeccionada. Agradezcamos que no. –suspiró la pelinegra.

\- Deberíamos cambiarlos, tienen ropas de bebés –sugirió Himawari.

\- Tienes razón. Hima-chan. Vamos.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos, los 4 adultos vieron que se encontraban en un dormitorio, pero al intentar moverse sintieron varios pesos encima.

\- ¡Quita tu pierna de mi rostro, dobe!

\- ¡Sakura-chan, quita la tuya de mi estómago!

\- ¡Yo tengo a Hinata encima mío!

\- ¿Cómo es que tengo la cabeza de Sasuke-kun en mi espalda?

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¡Hinata-chan, este no es nuestro dormitorio, dattebayo!

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es el nuestro! Sasuke-kun ¿en qué momento volvimos a casa?

\- ¿Por qué me siento humedito?

\- La última vez estábamos en tu oficina, Naruto-kun.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estamos todos en mi casa?

\- ¡Díganme por qué estoy humedito, ´ttebayo!

Mientras los adultos se cuestionaban que había pasado, los 3 chicos afuera de la habitación juraban solemnemente nunca revelar nada de lo que había pasado.

.

.

El festival del décimo aniversario fue todo un éxito, después de que los desaparecidos aparecieron, con algunas lagunas, pero sanos y salvos que era lo importante. La fiesta dio lugar, las ceremonias fueron hechas, los discursos dados, los homenajes a los caídos fueron realizados, todos los amigos compartiendo y recordando historias. Se podría decir que sería, la celebración más recordada de la historia. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, los ambus lograron capturar a los responsables de los secuestros de los niños en las aldeas, con esto se dio como finalizada una gran fiesta.

Todo sería perfecto a partir de ahora…

¿O no?

.

\- ¿Lo saben? –preguntó el niño rubio a los 4 adultos que tenía en su delante. Los 3 niños se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage nuevamente.

\- Oh, sí. –contesto el rubio mayor.

\- ¿Todo, todito? –preguntó, temerosa la niña pelinegra.

\- Todo, todito, hija. –respondió la pelirrosa.

\- No es posible –le susurró Bolt a su amiga.

\- Su error… fue no ocultar bien las evidencias de pañales y demás cosas en la casa del Teme.

\- Eso, y la botella rota que aún continuaba aquí. –concluyó Hinata.

\- Les dije que nos estábamos olvidando de algo, dattebassa. –volvió a susurrar.

\- Adiós a mi investigación –se quejó, Sakura con pesar. Sasuke le daba palmaditas a modo consuelo.

\- Así es, tocaron algo que no debieron tocar. Son conscientes de que merecen un castigo, ¿no?

Los niños tragaron duro, se acercaba su fin.

\- Lo que nos llamó la atención a todos –continuó Naruto- fue lo rápido que fue Bolt para robar la botella, tanto así que ni Sasuke-teme se dio cuenta.

\- Hmp.

\- Así que decidimos que, ya que ambos, ustedes Sarada y Bolt, son buenos trabajando juntos, formaran un equipo, y nos tendrá a uno de nosotros como su sensei.

Ambos chicos se miraron sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿En equipo con él?

\- ¿En equipo con ella?

\- Así es. –Naruto asintió.

\- ¿Y quién de ustedes será nuestro sensei? –preguntaron.

\- Yo –respondió con simpleza Sasuke.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Sí, a mí también me cuesta creerlo –murmuró Sakura.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse, esta vez con compasión, Sasuke como sensei entrenador, era algo tan incrédulo como aterrador.

¿Qué hicieron para merecer eso?

Ah sí, convertir a sus padres en unas indefensas criaturas.

\- Pero no negaran que la pasaron bien. –dijo Bolt tratando de romper la tensión.

Sarada ya no se aguantó y le dio un golpe.

\- A decir verdad, me siento relajado. Necesitaba un buen descanso.

\- Igual yo.

\- Yo también, Naruto-kun.

-Hmp.

\- Bien, será mejor irnos a casa. –dijo Hinata mirando a su familia.

\- Vámonos, Sarada, mañana empieza un nuevo, duro y largo día. –dijo Sakura a su hija. - ¿cierto, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó la pelirrosa volteando para mirar a su marido.

Todos posaron sus ojos en Sasuke.

\- No les prometo sobrevivir. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Los chicos miraron con resignación, después de todo, habían sobrevivido a ser padres… de sus propios padres.

_¿Qué más loco que eso?_

* * *

**_Si has llegado hasta aqui, felicidades, significa que la historia no te aburrio. XD_**

**_¿Qué les puedo decir? yo tampoco me imagino a Sasuke como sensei de Bolt y Sarada, pero es la ultima noticia que ronda por ahí. Con respecto a la mención del orfanato, eso son los spoilers que han salido de "Sakura Hiden" que fundaban un orfanato en Konoha para niños sin hogar, me parecio linda la idea de mencionarlo en el fic._**

**_Con respecto a lo demás... bueno, ustedes juzguen._**

**_Saludos,_**

**_Rossy :)_**

**_¿Any review?_**


End file.
